


All of the Stars

by captainofelos



Series: rina week [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofelos/pseuds/captainofelos
Summary: Me listening to ed sheeran and falling in love you know it. It can be taken as a sequel to Happier or it can be it's own complete oneshot
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742260
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	All of the Stars

**_It’s just another night and I’m staring at the moon. I saw a shooting star and thought of you._ **

Ricky and Gina would always play Chasing Cars whenever they were in Ricky’s beat up orange car. It was the song that played the night Ricky drove Gina home from homecoming. That night was the night that changed their lives. The two of them drove to Gina’s home sofly singing along to Chasing Cars. Ricky would never have admitted this but Gina’s voice was the most angelic voice he ever heard. Now he would be lucky to hear her voice through his phone.

The last time Ricky spoke to Gina it didn’t end well.

**_I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew if you were here, I’d sing to you. You’re on the other side as the skyline splits in two._ **

Gina’s mom had been transferred to New York City. Ricky knew that Gina had to leave and he was happy that she was going to a city that she loved. He just didn’t realize how hard it is to maintain a long distance relationship. He couldn’t leave Salt Lake City to go live in New York with her, and he wouldn’t let Gina stay behind and miss a chance to live in New York.

So the two of them decided to do long distance.

**_I’m miles away from seeing you. I can see the stars from America. I wonder, do you see them, too?_ **

He can still remember the FaceTime call even though it had been days since it occurred.

“How come you are never free when you say you’re free?” Ricky asks his heart aching for him to let out his emotions.

Gina sighs and puts her head on her desk. Her wifi wasn’t the best so the screen would sometimes freeze on her face. It nearly broke Ricky’s heart when his screen would freeze on the disappointed face Gina was giving him.

“Ricky we’ve done this a million times-”

“I know Gi, but i’m sick and tired of missing you,” Ricky grunts and crosses his arms over his chest, giving the illusion that he was an upset child.

The argument only got worse. She huffs back and explains her schedule like usual.

“Ricky I’m sorry that I can’t constantly call you,” Gina apologizes, but there was an intensity behind her words that made Ricky feel sick to his stomach. “I have friends and a life here in New York and I can’t just drop it all when you call me.”

Ricky knew that Gina didn’t mean what she said. She was the one who initiated the whole long distance idea, but with her fighting with her mom, school and dance classes stressing her out, her emotions took over.

“Ricky I have to go and I can’t deal with this right now. I love you goodnight.” Their FaceTime ends with them turning off their phones, angry at each other.

**_So open your eyes and see the way our horizons meet. And all of the lights will lead into the night with me._ **

They texted the next day to try and fix their issues, but the tension was still there. The fact that they couldn’t see each other in person created new issues.

**_And I know these scars will bleed but both of our hearts believe all of these stars will guide us home._ **

For Ricky, it seemed like ‘Chasing Cars’ was following him. It played everywhere he went. He tried to talk to Gina for a few days, but she either never responded or sent him a quick text. It stressed him out, the girl he was in love with was in a different part of the country.

He was driving home from school one day when Snow Patrol came on the radio and he found himself tapping his fingers to the song on the steering wheel, wishing he could hear Gina sing along.

**_I can hear your heart on the radio beat. They’re playing ‘Chasing Cars’ and I thought of us._ **

He continued to text Gina once he got home, he was getting stressed out at the fact that she still didn’t reply. It was unusual for Gina to not text back with either an emoji or a simple “ _ I’m okay, I’ll talk to you soon. _ ” 

Gina really loved the curly haired boy. She loved him with everything in her body. And Ricky loved her with everything in his body. 

Ricky remembers the day he told Gina he was in love with her. They were dancing together at Ricky’s senior homecoming and she had her head on his chest and the two of them were just swaying along to the song. He told her he loved her with such confidence. She looked up at him and into his eyes, her face was bright and she leaned up and kissed him with conviction.

**_Back to the time, you were lying next to me I looked across and fell in love. So I took your hand back through lamp lit streets I knew everything led back to you._ **

He couldn’t handle being in his house without knowing where Gina was or if she was safe. So he picked up his guitar, phone and car keys and went back to the place that started it all. The skatepark.

Right before he started playing, he texted Gina one more time.

_ Can you see the stars over New York? They aren’t as bright here without you. _

**_So can you see the stars over Amsterdam? You’re the song my heart is beating to._ **

He didn’t know how long he was playing. He just continued to play their song and it made him feel as if she was right there beside him singing along.

**_So open your eyes and see the way our horizons meet and all of the lights will lead into the night with me._ **

He knew that he didn’t mean what he said that night. He couldn’t imagine a world without Gina and if he could he would have taken back those words. He was willing to go fly out to New York just to see her when he got the chance.

**_And I know these scars will bleed but both of our hearts believe all of these stars will guide us home._ **

Ricky was so focused he barely heard the footsteps behind him, but he was finally taken out of his trance when his phone buzzed saying he had a text from Gina.

_ No, but the stars here in Utah look pretty bright to me. _

He could feel his heart soar as he turns around and sees Gina standing there with a suitcase beside her and tears pouring down her face.

Ricky drops everything and sprints to where Gina is and just wraps her up in a giant hug and spins her around.

“You’re here?” He whispers as tears stream down his face. He didn’t want to let go in case this was just a dream.

“I’m here.” Gina says leaving the hug but grabbing a hold of Ricky’s hands. “The stars led me back to you Ricky.”

**_I can see the stars from America._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
